Vehicles typically employ a number of different door configurations to permit a vehicle operator, passenger or cargo ingress or egress. Different door configurations are used to accommodate for different vehicle styles. For example, gull wing doors are employed on some sports vehicles to assist a driver or passenger in getting in or out of a vehicle that is low to the ground. Sliding doors are provided on some minivans to allow large items to be moved in or out of the vehicle. Although specific door configurations may provide specific advantages, many door designs have drawbacks. For example, while gull wing doors assist a vehicle driver or passenger in getting in and out of a low riding vehicle, such doors make it difficult to move large objects in and out of the vehicle. Likewise, other door configurations have known shortcomings.